KwikXilver
KwikXilver is Kwiksilver's X antibody. Background Kwiksilver, as were many other penguins, was affected with the X-Virus. It had lay dormant in his family's DNA for centuries, but after his attempt to face off Darktan(See Kwiksilver's Journal), he was severely injured. ---- Kwiksilver was laying in the hospital bed, asleep. Suddenly, the cuts and bruises lighted up in the dark. A large growing X appeared on his forehead. He sat bolt upright. His eyes started glowing. He started to speak in a weird voice. Sprocket, who was in the hospital bed across the room, woke up suddenly. He saw the freaky Kwiksilver and screamed. He dived under the covers. Kwiksilver started jerking backwards and forwards, and made shaking movements. Kwiksilver stopped glowing for a second, and looked normal. "Stop it! Get out outta my hea-" BANG! A sound erupted around the room. A well aimed shot of banana goop flew out of Sprocket's Banana Blaster and hit the X on Kwiksilver's forehead. Black goo flew out of Kwik's mouth and hit the floor somewhere. It formed into another penguin, one with glowing flippers and an X on it's forehead. Kwiksilver's unusual shining cuts and the X disappeared. He went back to normal and slumped back into bed, asleep. The strange X creature donned a large cloak and said a few parting words to Kwiksilver and Sprocket. Then it disappeared into the night. Minor Note May it be noted that this was a rare case of the X-Virus, in which the Virus itself attempted to possess Kwiksilver. Had it not been for Sprocket firing at the X in the early stages, Kwiksilver would be possessed forever! Vengeance KwikXilver watched from the shadows as his duplicate, Kwiksilver, avoided death in the Great Darktonian Pie War. , the antibody thought. KwikXilver then felt an urge, a calling. The X on his head glowed blue and a projected image came out. A shadowy figure was on the projection. "Greetings, friend. I am Nightmare." " " "I only want to please you. You seem to want vengeance, do you not?" " " "This Kwiksilver has terrific willpower. He could exterminate you if he had the chance. That is why he keeps surviving. Join me." " " Nightmare cackled, then the projection disappeared. Suddenly, KwikXilver felt power coursing through his body. He felt a sort of electricity crackling at his fingertips. The Antibody lifted his flipper and shot a bolt of blue energy at random which eventually destroyed Icmer In Nyc's portable fax machine. " " screamed KwikXilver. Involvement KwikXilver is totally EVIL and should be avoided at all costs. It has super powers of shooting ice from it's flippers and shooting energy beams. It is also VERY strong. I repeat again, KWIKXILVER SHOULD BE AVOIDED AT ALL COSTS. Attacks: *'Ice Beam'- Shoots a beam of ice of ice which will freeze the target until it is warmed up again. *'Energy Blast'- Same as Ice beam, only much, much more powerful. Trivia * It is unknown whether it is with Darktan or not. * KwikXilver is wanted by the PSA. * He can easily disguise himself as Kwiksilver. See also * Kwiksilver * Sprocket * X-Virus Category:Penguins Category:X-Creatures Category:Characters Category:Villains